Living The High Life Weasley Style
by Emeraldd Star
Summary: Percy fic


"Lo Perce, how was your daily eight hours of boredom

A/N Percy fic, need I say more?

Disclaimer- Percy, Penny, and anything else Weasley is J.K. Rowling's. I own the plot and Owen, and Terry. 

Living The High Life Weasley Style 

By Emerald Star

"Lo Perce, how was your daily eight hours of boredom?" Percy slammed the door and rolled his eyes. "Fine Terry how was your eight hours of slacking off?" A blonde head popped out from behind a doorway. It's brown eyes sparkled as he replied, "I resent the fact that you look down upon me just because I'm in between jobs. However if you must know it was just peachy!" Sighing Percy Weasley carefully hung up is coat and hat. "Have you started dinner tonight, or is it Owen's turn?" he called as he went to put his briefcase down on his immaculate desk. "How is it you can be so smart and yet so forgetful? Tonight is your turn to cook for us." Then as an after thought he muttered, "if you can call it cooking." Percy poked his head into the sty that was Terry's room. "I heard that, and tonight you'll have to make due without my _fine cuisine_. Penny and I have a date."" I still don't see how you can be with the same girl for more than a week" was the reply. Percy sighed once more and left to prepare for Penny. 

It was a busy time in Percy Weasley's life. In three weeks he would be attending his youngest brother Ron's graduation from Hogwarts. About a year ago he had moved out of the burrow and rented an apartment with two roommates, Terry Harper and Owen Bricksharf. 

After Barty Crouch's death three years ago Percy had risen in the Ministry. He was now in the department of Magical Transportation. He was in charge of giving apparition exams. Today he had given a pretty, but troublesome girl named Cho Chang her exam and she nearly splinched her self. 

For the past four years he had been dating "Penny" or Penelope Clearwater. She was intelligent, pretty, sweet, kind, and had a wonderful sense of humor. Penny was everything he had ever imagined in a woman and he knew that he was lucky that she was interested.Not that she didn't have reason. 

He still had that famous "Weasley hair" and behind his glasses he had warm blue eyes. Percy had a rather long nose, but according to Penny that made him all the more adorable. Percy may have been good looking but despite the looks he got from women when he went to places with Penny, he was a one women man. He was so faithful that he refused to dance with any other girl at parties until Penny said it was all right. This rule even applied to his sister Ginny. 

Yes he was still the stern, workaholic, annoying, pompous Percy. But much about him was changed. Despite common opinion he did know how to have a good time and he did have some sense of humor. When he wasn't around the twins or work he was actually quite enjoyable.

~*~

That night Percy had a special treat for Penny. He was taking her to a new restaurant in Diagon Alley, and then a new muggle nightclub in London. Straightening his robes one last time Percy called to Terry, "See you later, I'm leaving now. We'll be out late so don't wait up." Terry's only reply was a grunt and a nod. Grinning like mad at the prospect of seeing Penny in only a few seconds he quickly apparated to the designated zone in Penny's building. Striding happily to her door he rung the doorbell and waited. A blue eye peered out through the peephole and Percy heard a hurried click of the locks being unlocked. Before he even had time to blink the door swung open and small arms clad in lavender silk wrapped around him and pulled him through the door._ Oh my someone is happy to see me!_ Percy barely had time to even think that before a pair of lips pressed firmly against his, making all thoughts disappear. When they broke away for air Percy straightened his glasses (which had become lopsided during previous actions) and a voice said, "You are late, and you didn't even tell me where we're going." He smiled at this, 

"I'm sorry to worry you Penny. And it's a surprise." "

But I can't apparate if I don't know where I'm going." She pouted.

"Tonight we are walking."

"Percy," arms encircled him, "are you _sure_ you don't want to tell me?" Penelope Clearwater's voice got low as she lifted her head up to give him a light kiss.

"Yes" she swatted him playfully

"Fine, but you'll pay later"

He winked and grinned, "how?" 

"Like this," and when they broke away all Percy could do was blush and say, "Oh"

~*~

Once at the new restaurant, "The Opaleye's Den" things calmed down a bit.

"I'm having the Shepard's Pie. What about you Perce?"

"I'll have the same. Oh and a small gillywater."

"Wimp, I'll have a _large_ gillywater."

"Woman you are dangerous. Do you always live on the edge like this?"

"Wouldn't you know it?" 

"Changing the subject, how was work?"

"One of the unicorns got pretty violent. Working for Mr. Ollivander is pretty dangerous. How about you?"

"Do you remember Cho Chang?"

"Vaguely. She was in my house, a fourth year when we graduated. Pretty, smart, seeker."

"She nearly splinched her self today in her exam."

"You're kidding, unless this is some other Cho we're talking about."

"Why, what was so special about her?"

"Oh nothing. She just dated one of the Hogwarts Champions, Cedric to be exact. She also was the top of her class in just about everything, and had Harry Potter drooling over her last I knew."

"That would have been her fifth year how do you know these things?"

"I have connections."

"I'm afraid to ask."

"Good. So where we going tonight?"

"Not telling."

"Please."

  
(Several minutes later…)

"Well if you put it that way, then I'll give you a hint. You're going to need to change clothes."

"Sounds kinky."

"It's not, it's a muggle thing."

"Oh fun, are we stopping my place or yours?"

"What would you prefer?"

"I like the outfit I keep at your flat best…"

"You just want to see Owen and Terry."

"Alas you found me out."

"I'll ask about that later, but fight now the food is here." 

"Excellent observation."

"Eat"

"Make me."

"I'll take you up on that later but…"

"You're hungry, Mr. Bottomless pit?"

"Yup"

"Then eat."

"Make me."

~*~

Back at Percy's flat he and Penny snuck off into his room to avoid hearing the kissing noises that Owen and Terry were making from the living room. The flat was a modest affair it consisted of two bedrooms, a living room, bathroom, and kitchen. Terry and Owen shared a room, or Owen slept on the couch. Percy's room was probably the neatest one in the whole building. The walls were white and the carpet was beige, in it were his bed, his desk, Errol's cage, a few chars, a bookshelf, and his closet. Owen and Terry believed that there had never been a single item on the floor for more than a minute. Percy was a fun person in some aspect, but when it came to his room or work he was downright nasty about cleanliness.

Percy and Penny were both modest people, and Percy would normally change in the confines of his closet. "Are you ready yet?" Penny called from outside the neat, dark rows of clothing. "Muggngh" Percy replied with his belt in his mouth. As he was zipping up his pants the suddenly he was bathed in unexpected light. "AH" he yelled as his hands went instinctively up to his naked chest. Penny looked momentarily embarrassed, and then began to laugh. "You git that's nothing I haven't seen before." She tossed him a red bundle of cloth, which turned out to be the shirt he was planning on wearing, and closed the door. 

~*~

Percy and Penny stood in line outside of the nightclub. It was a cool evening for June and with Penny huddled up against him for warmth he felt both content and out of place. He looked down at his strange muggle garb. A red t-shirt and khaki pants, not the usual comfortable robes of black or blue he normally wore. Muggles all around him were wearing clothes with many sparkles and lots of make-up. What surprised Percy most was not only were the muggle girls wearing the glittery eye paint and the shiny goop on their lips, but several men were too! He could hear chatter about things like puters, whatever they were, gigs, and Saabs. Never had he been more aware of the fact that he was a pureblood wizard and not a muggle. Never had he been more aware of the fact that he should have been back at the Ministry working on a new proposal for portkeys. Now he turned to Penny. She was wearing her hair down and had on a bright purple, shiny sleeveless shirt.She also wore a fluorescent pink skirt that in Percy's opinion was much to short. 

When they got up to the front door and the large bouncer let them in it was close to ten. Inside the club it was dazzling. Percy stared in amazement at what muggles could create without magic. Light in all colors and shapes flashed around. Music pumped from giant speakers so loud that people had to shout to hear anything. A man by the speakers, whom was covered in glitter, was spinning a disc on something and it was making an interesting whirling noise. Women who were nearly naked by wizarding standards walked around offering tiny glasses of different colored drinks to people. People were dancing everywhere, on tables, on chairs, and even in cages.

Well if you can call it dancing. It appeared to Percy that they were having seizures that happened to be in sync with the blaring guitar cords.It was only his second time in a muggle club and he was aware of his jaw dropping as he looked around. Penny, whom had also grown up in a wizard family seemed to be having the same reaction as he was but after a minute she composed her self and Percy felt his jaw being slammed shut. 

"Come on Perce, let's dance" she grinned at him. "Oh please Penny you know I don't dance" but Penelope's look suggested otherwise. Sometimes she really reminded him of the strict prefect she once was. Now much more loose she had her moments of the original pompous strong-willed girl he had fallen for. Smiling despite himself Percy let himself sway to the soft song that was now playing. Penny fit just perfectly in his arms and he had mind to never let her go.

Suddenly the music changed, and instead of the crooning beautiful melody that he just been playing a loud, fast, loud song began pumping from the speakers. Penny let go of him and started jumping around to the horrid music just as everyone else was around them. Gapping at the amazing burst of energy she had just shown Percy began to nod along to the beat. Unfortunately certain people didn't want him to just stand around nodding stupidly.

Out of nowhere huge arms wrapped around him and Percy found himself in a tight embrace with a humongous woman with bright blue hair and a few to many tattoos. "Penny" he weakly called as his girlfriend turned and smirked at him, then went back to bouncing around.The woman had obviously misinterpreted him and said in a booming, heavily accented voice, "No hon, I'm Lola. And who might you be Mr. Sweet-" Slipping out of her grasp he muttered, "I'm taken" and went over to tell Penny that he was suddenly feeling quite ill. 

~*~

The next day Percy felt that he had never been so glad to see his office. But then again he felt like that everyday. Work, home, life, and what everyone was dying to hear about, seemed to be the same things in his opinion. It had never occurred to Percy that his siblings and family didn't want to hear about the dangers of the misuse of floo powder. In fact after that particular lecture Fred and George had decided to play with it and make their own brand. It made able to travel anywhere where there was fire. In other words, forest fires, lighters, and even candles! Percy had disapproved very much. 

Today he was working on a paper about the recent occurrence of "portkey splinching" which had never before occurred. It seemed that if the person was thinking really hard about somewhere else then the portkey would get confused and result in an unfortunate accident. No one knew why this had never before happened, but Percy thought it might have been the recent mass production from new portkey factories. 

He was calmly sitting at his immaculate desk writing this proposal up when he suddenly heard a horrible din from somewhere outside of his office. Not wanting to move he ignored it the best he could. Much to his great happiness the "din" happened to be a visitor for him. With a knock followed by the door bursting open two identical stout redheads seemed to roll in. 

Percy had been enjoying the quiet sound of his quill scratching against his parchment but now he could hardly hear himself think over the twins. "Hullo Perce" Fred shouted. George nodded yelled, "How are you, o dearest brother of ours, on this beautiful day?"Fred continued, "Why yes you are looking radiant, that Weasley hair of yours look particularly illustrious, and with the quill fashion accessory you also look quite studious." 

Quietly seething with repressed rage Percy yelled over the rumpus, "Quiet" both stopped mid word, then in a softer voice he continued, "that's better, now I thought that after that dragon dung sample and the Christmas carols, and valentines day shipment of tampered sweets, that you are not to have anything to do with my office. THIS IS MY JOB AND I GET PAID WELL TO DO IT." He roared the last line or emphasis. In a softer voice George started, "we wouldn't have come but it's an emergency. Lee isn't in today and he normally does these things." Fred cut him off, "we didn't want to go to mum or dad and Bill and Charlie aren't in the country." George glaring finished, "so we were wondering if you could do a little reversal for us. We were testing a new product and we can't get the affects off ourselves." Percy sighed but saw that it was the fastest way to get back to work, "What did you do to yourselves this time?" Fred gave George a small smile and started, "Well this new product is supposed to turn your hair into little pink flowers and it didn't work." "I can see that" Percy sneered, "As I was saying, instead every time we try to pick up a wand, or do something magical, we start to only be able to shout. Also we sneeze so hard we can't do the counter curse. So what do you say Perce, for old times sake will you help us?" "_Finite Incantum_" was Percy's answer, "now go before I call security!"The turning back to his desk he heard muffled whisperings of, "thanks Perce" and two pops of the twins disapperateing.Sighing he picked up his quill and began to write his portkey proposal. 

A/N This is the un-beta read copy because I really wanted to post this. Eventually I'll get around to posting the good copy. If you want this to be a series then tell me in your review. Also I know I didn't mention Voldemort and you'll find out the story on the dark lord soon, that is if you want to. 

Review and I'll love you forever!


End file.
